


Stray Kids Oneshots (boy x boy)

by bandaigaeru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandaigaeru/pseuds/bandaigaeru
Kudos: 2





	Stray Kids Oneshots (boy x boy)

**synopsis** _:_ Jisung meets Minho at the lowest point of his senior year. Stressed and dazed. Minho finds the source of his stress and makes a competition out of it.   
**word** **count** : 5.1k

**Scene One**

Trees were beginning to create canopies of green above the hundreds of flowers blooming in the fertile soil. Jisung smiles as the refreshingly warm breeze encases him in a world of imperturbable happiness. Spring break was the only time of year where Jisung could do what he truly wanted to do; write music. And he wasn't taking that for granted.

"JiJi, you in there?" Chan waves a hand in front of the boy's eyes, who were peering out the window and down to the heavily populated street below. Seoul was busy, especially since students were recently set free around the city.

"Huh?" Jisung glances up. His eyes dilate as they make the transition from the bright outside world to the dark studio.

Chan had a pen bouncing between his index and middle finger. He crossed the room back to where his synthesizer and notebook were. "Just had to make sure you were alive in there. You didn't even say anything when I started playing Zico."

Jisung nods, looking down to the light blue notebook resting on his thighs. He scribbled a note in the margin before his eyes were coerced back to the street. There were fansites waiting for the perfect moment to capture their idol in a candid shot. Weirdly enough, Jisung couldn't wait to be captured like that. To him, fansites equate to the idea of success, which he had been striving for all his life. His older brother had achieved his success, so now it was the youngest's turn.

"Where did Changbin go again?" Chan mumbled, checking his watch to see how long the fellow songwriter had been gone.

"To get coffee, but he's probably at the dance studios," Jisung answers as he takes a glimpse at Chan.

A smile dances upon Chan's lips as an idea crosses the folds of his brain. His dimple appears as he poses an idea, "Wanna go ruin his fun?"

Jisung smirks to himself before gently closing his notebook with the pen in the spine to mark his page and pushing himself up from his seat. "I'm always down to ruin something for Changbin. You of all people should know that."

The duo emerges from their studio and navigates the hallways until they reach the dance studio where Twice songs were being blared. Chan looks at Jisung with confused eyes. What could be on the other side? There were two potential answers. Twice or, the more likely one, Felix. And wherever Felix was, Seo Changbin was too. They were like peanut butter and jelly, like salt and pepper. Where one was, the other was bound to be right by his side.

Jisung takes a deep breath before slowly turning the knob and bracing himself for what might lay beyond the barrier. An unfamiliar masculine laugh protrudes through the air as Jisung reveals the scenery. Felix was dancing rather vehemently to Dance the Night Away with Changbin at his side. Resting against the deep cherry red walls were two boys. One was easily recognizable as Hwang Hyunjin whereas the other was fresh in Jisung's mind. Chan pushed past his frozen friend and steps into the dance studio.

Jisung and Chan had never seen Changbin dance before, nor had they seen a smile as big as the one he was wearing.

Changbin caught sight of Jisung and Chan for a split second. He froze, breaking off from Felix, who was still lost in the intricacies of the choreography.

"Hi," Changbin heavily breathes. Out of nervousness and the result of wasting his energy on dancing.

"Hey, Bin. I thought you said you were getting coffee?"

"Well, you see, I was and then I got lost on the way back," Changbin purses his lips. The apprehension hiding in his voice made Jisung stifle a laugh. Chan scans the room for any sign of a coffee mug, yet came up short in his search.

Jisung slips away from Chan's soon to be lecture and steps to the boys resting against the wall.

"Hwang Hyunjin," Jisung huffs as he sits beside him.

"Han Jisung, my least favorite trainee," Hyunjin half-jokes with his infamous grin. They were infamous among their fellow trainees as 'the ones with a neverending beef.' However, they were trying to settle their differences.

"Oh, shut up," Jisung chuckles. He extends his hand over Hyunjin's lap to shake the unfamiliar boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The boy slips his hand into Jisung's hand, firmly shaking it. "You too, I'm Minho."

Jisung presses his lips into a smile. He took in Minho's defining features. The slope of his nose and the shininess of his eyes.

"C'mon, JiJi, it's writing time," Changbin shouted over the music as he waddles to Felix to deliver a goodbye hug.

"JiJi? What are you, five?" Hyunjin teases as Jisung stands up, a light pink invading his cheeks. Jisung takes long strides across the studio, ignoring Hyunjin's comment. Embarrassment accompanied anger as he stomped down the hallway.

"Changbin, I love you and all, but your boyfriend is friends with the living embodiment of the devil," Jisung huffs as his long paces allowed him to reach the elevator first. He angrily shoved the up arrow, lighting it yellow.

"I thought you and Hyunjin squashed the beef? What happened?" Chan queried.

Jisung shook his head. A headache was creeping amongst his temples like a set of dark clouds upon an unsuspecting village about to be flooded. He didn't want to unleash his anger on his friends. Especially since once he started, it was hard to stop.

The elevator doors slide open against the tracks and Jisung is the first inside. His friends pile in after him. With a low toned ding, the doors close and the lift shakes beneath their feet as it grinds against the belts that suspend them higher.

"How long has Minho been in the company?" Jisung whispers over the hum of the elevator music, which was one of GOT7's slower, chill songs. The perks of being a JYP trainee, one would say.

"Uh, a week at the most. He was a backup dancer for BTS, so all the dancers look up to him like he's a God," Changbin smiles down at his phone as he reads over Felix's cute text for the twelfth time. Jisung was envious of him. He always has been, ever since news broke out that they were officially an item. Being deeply in love like that seemed impossible for Jisung.

Jisung nods, "Okay. Oh, and don't call me JiJi when Hyunjin's there. It fuels his ego and makes his head bigger than it already is."

**Scene Two**

"Hey, Ji, wanna do me a favor?" Chan asks, not looking up from his laptop.

Jisung glanced up from the window sill and smiled at the back of Chan's blond head. "Sure, whatcha need?"

"Can you go down to the cafe and get me something?"

"Yeah, you want the chocolate banana smoothie, right?" Jisung only knew Chan's order because of the immense amount of times he'd been sent on smoothie runs. Changbin got the strawberry and pineapple and Chan always got chocolate banana. It was like second nature to Jisung to memorize their orders.

"You know me too well," Chan smiles at the blank lit screen.

Jisung sets his notebook off to the side and gently closes his laptop. He fishes around for his wallet in his bookbag before finally pulling out the leather holder with a Batman logo on either side. He counted the bills inside before beginning his journey to the elevator.

The footsteps of the boy's Nikes echoed throughout the hall as if the entire building were empty. He approaches the elevator, contemplating whether he should walk down eight flights of stairs or not. With a cock of his head to the side, he sighs and presses the arrow pointing to his shoes. As the doors open, Jisung glances up, meeting eyes with a familiar face.

"Hey, Minho, right?" Jisung steps into the lift. He glances at the floor panel, noticing that the first floor was already highlighted. Jisung presses his back against the cool metal wall and resting his hands behind him on the metal rod that traced the walls of the elevator.

"Good job, Jisung. Or should I call you JiJi?" a smile dances upon Minho's pink lips as Jisung's cheeks burn a deep shade of red.

"Oh no, Hyunjin's converted you to his clan of Jisung haters, hasn't he?" Jisung stumbles back as if Minho had just struck his chest with a sword, holding one hand to his heart as the other is extended outwards.

Minho's eyes crinkle as his mouth becomes agape and a hearty laugh emerges. "If that were the case, I feel like I would have to be beating you up right now."

Jisung chuckles to himself before returning to his previous stance. "So, are you new around here?"

"Yeah. I was accepted into the company last week," Minho pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to conceal his smile.

"Congratulations, my buddy Chan's been here seven years, but JYP said he might be able to finally debut with a survival show," Jisung comments.

"Oh really? That's good, though, that he might debut," the elevator dings and Minho allows Jisung to exit first. As they both join the line in the cafe, Minho continues. "So how long have you been here?"

"It'll be two years next month."

"And Changbin?" Minho's pitch increases significantly when he proposes questions, Jisung notices.

"One year, we call him the baby although I'm the youngest," Jisung could hear Chan calling Changbin by his nickname. _Baby Changbin_. Jisung smiles to himself at the thought.

As the boys creep forward in line they continue to discuss the life of a trainee. And as Jisung was stepping up to the cashier, Minho slipped a note card into the pocket of Jisung's hoodie without him noticing.

After being delivered his freshly made smoothie, Jisung steps out of the line and glances back at Minho. He smiles, mumbling a quick, "See you around."

The elevator ride back felt disgustingly dull without Minho to entertain him. Jisung finishes the walk to the studio, that might as well have 3RACHA's name on it, with a freezing right hand. As he pushes the door open, Chan perks up.

"Your drink, m'lady," Jisung jokes, handing Chan the smoothie along with its straw.

"Hey, Jisung, what's in your pocket?" Chan asks as he unwraps the thick black straw and pushes it into his chocolate banana smoothie. He brings the straw to his lips and gulps the sweet, delicious refresher.

Jisung's wide eyes glance down at Chan. His cheeks were puffed out, sending a signal that he was confused to the elder boy. Chan points to the note card slowly slipping out of Jisung's pocket. Jisung's eyes follow Chan's pointer finger before sliding his finger pads along the laminated card. He flips it over, reading the information. **Lee Minho, dancer.** Jisung deeply inhales to suppress the laugh bubbling in the depths of his stomach. He stares at the phone number before nodding.

"It's nothing," Jisung smiles at his shoes as he advances back to where he previously resided.

Chan's eyes swiftly transition from a friendly glance to a deadly glare as his eyes follow Jisung to his chair. "Don't tell me Minho slipped his number in your pocket."

Pink tints flood Jisung's chubby cheeks. "No? Why would he do that?"

Chan scoffs as he spins back around in his chair, "Whatever you say, loverboy."

As Chan refocuses onto the nearly finished album of 3RACHA, Jisung secretly slips his phone out and texts the number on the little card.

**Jisung: You really slipped a business card in my pocket, huh?**

**Minho: Of course, JiJi ;)**

The heart in his chest steadily became more known with its loud thumping. He was confused. It wasn't like he was developing feelings for the boy he'd just met, right?

**Scene Three**

The first date. Well, Jisung interpreted it as a date. In reality, they were just going to a coffee shop where Jisung would try and teach Minho the ways of lyricism, per his request.

Jisung had arrived with Minho already waiting for him at the counter. As if his instincts had kicked in, Minho glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Jisung as the boy was progressing towards him.

"Hey, JiJi," Minho's smile stuck on his face like honey to the hands of a curious child. Jisung wasn't even phased by the nickname anymore. To an outsider, they seemed like childhood best friends. Maybe even something more.

"Hey, MinMin," Jisung retaliates. Minho is slightly taken aback by the sudden new name. He brings a hand to his heart as if he was shot. Jisung giggles in response.

"Here are your caramel macchiatos, sir," the teenage boy behind the counter places the two iced coffees before the boys and bows. Minho mumbles his thanks before picking up the drinks and leading Jisung to a table near the back of the cafe.

Minho sets the coffees on either side of the table. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got you the same as me."

"Thank you," Jisung slips into the seat.

As Jisung begins listing off the basic rules and guidelines to writing lyrics, a young boy approaches the table. "Hello, Mr. Han, I'm sorry to interrupt you but my brother said you were a phenomenal tutor and I wanted to ask if you have any lessons available?"

Minho's eyes grow confused as he glances between Jisung and the boy. He watches as Jisung instantly shifts in his chair.

"Um, not currently, but I'll take your number if you'd like and I'll let you know when I have an open spot," Jisung looks into the innocent eyes of the boy. He felt bed lying to him. The boy scribbles his name and number on a napkin before returning the boys to their work.

"So you're a tutor? Hyunjin was right when he called you a nerd."

Jisung sharply inhales. "I didn't want to be. I was kinda forced to become one, but at least I get paid for it now."

"Elaborate, please," Minho's eyebrows were raised in interest.

"I skipped two grades in middle school, so when I entered high school I was bombarded by teachers to help students in need because I was a boy genius. I only made it into a mini business last year, but I honestly hate it."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior." Jisung brought the green straw to his lips and nibbling on it.

"No way, I am too!"

Jisung pushes a hand through his hair, revealing his acne populated forehead for a split second. All of his acne was due to the stress that school and the tutoring gave him.

"I've been thinking about stopping the tutoring altogether. It's just too much for me at this point," Jisung informs.

Minho shakes his head, "No way. Not letting it happen. How many people do you help each week?"

Jisung pauses to think, quickly calculating it in his head. "Maybe fifty. About seven per day, depending on the kind of help they need."

"What if I helped you? I'm sure I could handle some of the stress for you. I understand my classes pretty well."

"I don't know," Jisung hesitates. The mere thought of having someone else by his side with something like this scares him. Especially since he doesn't know if Minho's involvement would benefit his mini business or not.

"What if we make it into a competition?" A smirk develops upon Minho's lips.

Jisung's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's compete to see who has the most satisfied customers by the end of the month. If you win, you can shut down the whole thing. If I win, you have to do something, I just don't know what yet."

Jisung's eyes narrow as he contemplates what to say. The idea of shutting down the business sounds the most appealing, but the only way to get there would be through Minho's stupid competition.

"Okay. Competition it is. This starts as soon as break ends, okay?"

Minho beams. "Okay."

**Scene Four**

On Tuesday, April 16th, Minho and Jisung return to their schools, thus officially beginning the competition. Typically, Jisung's phone would be blown up with ten to twenty texts of those who need lessons, but today it was closer to forty. Somehow, word had gotten out that Jisung had a new tutor attached to his name and everyone was desperate for his help.

During his AP Calculus class, Jisung slipped his phone out of his pocket to text Minho.

**Jisung: Do you know why everyone's asking for you? My phone is seriously blowing up :/**

**Minho: Umm, I may have told Felix and Hyunjin to advertise a little.**

Jisung releases a heavy sigh. He thought Minho already understood that he was knee deep with work and that advertising was going to do nothing but add more pressure to his current workload. He could feel his pores being bombarded with whiteheads, which would call for even more concealer. More concealer equals more acne. Jisung shivers at the thought.

As soon as the final bell rings to dismiss all of the students for the day, Jisung heads for the library. Each tutoring session ranges from ten minutes to an hour, but since he's meeting with the one and only Kim Seungmin, he expected to be there for fifteen minutes at the most.

"Hello, Mr. Han," the librarian greets Jisung as soon as his Nikes meet the displeasing vomit colored carpet.

"Hi, Mrs. Kim," Jisung smiles back at the elderly woman. She had been working at this school since it first opened its doors thirty years ago, yet she been holding a beaming grin for the same amount of time. How she does it, Jisung has no idea. However, he holds a lot of respect for her because of it.

Near the core of the library was a sweet, red headed boy with a charming smile and a pile of Geometry homework. He glances up when he sees a chair being pulled out beside him.

"Hey," he whispers, pushing his circular frames up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"How's it been?" Jisung whispers back, pulling out a pencil from the side of his bag and glancing over Seungmin's shoulder to stare at the problem he was working on.

"Good, I suppose. I heard you're introducing another tutor to the Seoul scene," Seungmin smiles. Out of all his 'students,' Jisung found Seungmin the most likable. He was friendly but witty at the right times. To Jisung, he had the most substance. The most personality.

"Yeah, it's temporary, though," Jisung nods, pointing to Seungmin's work to change the topic.

"You didn't solve the parentheses first. That threw your whole problem off."

"Ah, thank you," Seungmin mumbled, flipping his pencil in his fingers and rubbing the pink eraser across his work.

**Scene Five**

Among the many requests, the boy from the coffee shop was Minho's first ever client. Upon their first meeting, Minho discovered his name was Jeongin. Yang Jeongin, to be precise.

Halfway through the competition, Jeongin requests a lesson from Minho. He claims it would only take half an hour, so Minho complies, of course. One hour could never hurt anyone, right?

"Hey, Minho," Jeongin greets him as he approaches his table in their local library.

"Hey, what do you need help with?" Minho slips into the seat beside Jeongin. He hadn't brought anything but his phone.

"Just Algebra, the same as it always is," Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to introduce a question to the older boy but wasn't sure how to approach it. So, as any logical person would do, he asked in the middle of Minho's explanation of a problem that had been troubling him for the past couple hours.

"Are you and Jisung dating?"

Minho's eyes fly from the equation to Jeongin's innocent brown eyes. They looked like those of a puppy, but Minho knew Jeongin was about to become lethal. By the sudden implication that he and Jisung were dating, Minho's heart flipped. It only reminded him of the reward he seeks if he wins this competition.

**Scene Six**

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to a month. All around Seoul, Minho and Jisung were deemed superheroes among students.

However, all good things must come to an end.

On May 16, Minho arrives at Jisung's house to discuss the results of the competition. He had two iced caramel macchiatos in hand and he was shaking like he was about to confront his fears. Well, in a way, you could say he was.

As he approaches the black front door, he deeply inhales. Collecting his thoughts. Collecting his nervousness and pushing it far into the part of his brain he rarely uses.

He brings his right hand, which carried his half full coffee, to the door and knocking at the loudest possible volume. He steps back, bringing his coffee to his pale lips and waiting patiently. 

Finally, after what felt like decades, the door swung open to reveal a freshly awoken Jisung. His dark brown hair was ruffled and flying every which way. Minho's heart fluttered as he fell deeper into his pit of feelings.

"Hey, uh, here," Minho stutters as he extends his left hand. The ice shakes vigorously in the confined cup, creating a noise that woke Jisung up a little more.

"Oh, thank you. Come on in," Jisung accepts the coffee before opening the door and stepping behind it, allowing the taller boy into his humble abode.

Minho slips his shoes off before entering. Jisung closes the door behind him and pushes his hair back with the palm of his free hand.

"So I guess you're here to talk about the competition on this fine Thursday afternoon," Jisung comments, striding into the kitchen and setting his gifted coffee upon the marble countertop. He sets himself up on a stool, motioning for Minho to sit on the one opposite him. Minho hesitantly takes a seat.

"Yeah, how many people did you help?" Minho hopes his smirk is hidden. Subtly was running farther and farther away from Minho.

"Are we counting overall people or just lessons?" Jisung inquired before answering the original question.

"Overall."

"70," Jisung shrugs. In all honesty, he wasn't really trying to win this competition. If Minho were to beat him, he wouldn't be surprised. He brings his straw to his lips and prepares himself for Minho's response.

"I got 120," Minho throws his arms into the air before hopping off his stool and breaking into bad dance. Oddly surprising for someone whose entire life revolves around the art form.

Jisung chokes on the sweet delight of his caramel macchiato. "I'm sorry, what? No way have you gotten 120!"

"Oh, but Jisung, I have," Minho beams.

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You win. What do you want?"

"You can close the business," Minho begins. Jisung's disappointed eyes shift to those with joy.

"Wh-"

"Hold on, let me finish. I also want you to go on a date with me," Minho pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Jisung's face lights up brighter than the sun. His body feels lighter as his heartbeat becomes evident.

"That's two things," Jisung jokingly points out. He brings his shaking hands into his lap as he begins playing with his fingers.

"Technically, it's not. It's the thing you want, and the thing I want. Therefore, we both win."

"Are you telling me I could have not even gone through with this whole thing?" Jisung throws his head back, still choosing to ignore Minho's request.

"Am I, the legendary dancer, Lee Minho getting rejected right now?" Minho counters.

"I never said no. In fact, I'd like to take you up on that offer," Jisung grins, slipping the green straw between his teeth and biting.

**Scene Seven**

The only thing Jisung could hear was his heartbeat and his thoughts. It was an hour before his date and he was having second thoughts. What if he only asked him out because Changbin exposed his feelings and he feels bad? What if this is some kind of joke? What if Hyunjin shows up in Minho's place to beat him up?

Nothing felt right.

At Jisung's front door, there was a loud knock in a series of three raps. Jisung rushed to the front door, his light blue _My Neighbor Totoro_ socks sliding against the dark hardwood floors. He flung the front door open to reveal Chan and Changbin.

Changbin had his arms resting across his chest. He pushed past Jisung, muttering, "Finally."

Chan followed shortly behind. "Okay. Date time."

"I still can't believe Minho was ballsy enough to ask you like that," Changbin comments as he leads the way to Jisung's room.

Jisung's heart flutters in his chest as he quietly agrees.

"So, where are you going?" Chan plops down on Jisung's bed.

"We're going to dinner. I don't know where," Jisung replies, inhaling and releasing deep breaths to calm his nerves. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Wait, I have an idea," Changbin advances to Jisung's closet, disappearing in the mountain of clothes.

"Changbin having ideas? That's terrifying," Chan mumbles to Jisung to lighten the mood a little. He could see Jisung's nerves. He was paler than usual and his entire body was shaking.

Changbin emerges from the closet with a yellow sweater and ripped black jeans. He throws them at Jisung, who barely manages to catch them.

"What if we go to a nice restaurant?"

"He would have told you to dress nicely if that were the case," Changbin returns his arms back across his chest.

Jisung sighs before slipping into the hallway bathroom and quickly changing into the outfit that was thrown at him. He looked at himself in the mirror, picking out all the little details. But, he had to give it to Changbin. It was a good first date outfit.

He returns to his room, where both boys were anticipating the reveal.

"See? I'm a fashion genius!" Changbin exclaimed, his voice slightly cracking in the process.

"You look great, JiJi," Chan stands up to pull the youngest member of the group into a dad hug. Changbin piles on. Together they stand for a few minutes. Jisung is the first to break off. He sits on his bed, grabbing his black Nikes and slipping them on before throwing his arms out and falling back.

"I'm not ready for this."

Changbin sighs, taking a seat beside Jisung, "I wasn't ready for my first date with Felix either. And I did it all by myself because you douchebags were in Busan."

Jisung giggles to himself at the memory. He couldn't even remember why Chan and himself went to Busan. Through his laughter, he manages to say, "Hey, at least you lived through the date."

"And you will too. You're just getting yourself worked up. Now come on, we're gonna go wait outside for little Minho."

Jisung sits up, "Wait, you're gonna wait here until I get picked up?"

Chan nods, "Of course. Gotta set the rules for the baby of the group."

"I thought Changbin was the baby!" Jisung calls out as Chan and Changbin begin fleeing the scene.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Changbin yells.

**Scene Eight**

With the joint efforts of Chan and Changbin, the anxiety bubbling in Jisung's stomach diminished.

"Oh, shut up," Jisung blushes as Chan makes yet another joke about how Minho and Jisung would get married one day and adopt the cutest little babies.

Just then, a car pulls into the driveway. Jisung's heart flutters as Minho gets out of the driver's side and takes long strides to meet up with the boys.

"How'd I know I was gonna get a dad lecture today?" Minho jokes, sticking his hand out to meet Chan.

"Okay, I just wanna set some rules before you take my boy out," Chan begins, standing up to assert his dominance in this situation, even though he was shorter than Minho. "Treat him right. He deserves it."

And with that, Chan sends Jisung on his way. Butterflies trembled in Jisung's stomach as Minho opens the passenger side door for him. As Minho is backing out of Jisung's driveway, Jisung waves to the two boys still sitting on his front porch.

"So, apologies in advance that this date might suck," Minho doesn't break eye contact from the road.

Jisung smiles down at his lap, "It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to give me the entire world on our first date."

Minho steals a glance at Jisung and takes a second to appreciate all angles of his face. To him, he was perfect.

The ride to the date location was comfortably quiet, with the hum of the radio being the only barrier from awkwardness. Minho pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex before taking a spot closest to the building itself.

"Before I take you inside, I just wanna tell you that I'm showing you my entire world right now," Minho unbuckles his seat belt, bracing himself for what might come.

Jisung nods. He didn't expect much, but he wasn't disappointed. The thought of cuddling with Minho while watching Netflix crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smile.

Minho leads Jisung to the first apartment on the sixth floor, where three cats resided. "Hi, Dori," Minho greets the cat at the door, rubbing behind its ears.

Minho shuts the door behind Jisung before stepping in front of him and outstretching his arms. "Welcome to my world, Han Jisung."

Jisung was slightly dumbfounded. He didn't expect Minho's house to be as tidy and well designed as it was. It was owned by a newly developed adult, in his defense. He expected something like a college dorm of an athlete to be more appropriate.

"But, would you like to see what I want my future to have?" Minho poses the question with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jisung nods eagerly. Minho orders him to close his eyes before leading him into a dark room.

"Okay, on the count of three open your eyes," Minho stated.

"One, two, three."

Jisung's eyelashes disconnect from each other as his eyes meet Minho's wish for his future. Jisung beamed as he looked back at himself in the mirror.


End file.
